how we met again
by Summergirl987
Summary: 8 years ago kim and jack were best friend. also jack had feelngs for kim. but one day kim had to move away. now they are are 16 the qusetion is will they ever find each other? will jack have the same fellings? will kim? sorry im new at this and i know not the best summary ever but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**hi**** guys i am new at this. and i hope you like my else's sorry for the bad spelling its not my first language. And please if you got any tips for me review or PM me thanks! **

* * *

**chapter 1**

**Jack's POV**

Today I just moved to Seaford. Its ok, I mean there are a lot of cool places around and I Even saw a skate park. thats right I a skater. Oh by the way my name is jack, jack Anderson.**(i know its brewer but just for this story)** I do krate, im a 3 dagree blck belt. Skater of course. and i just moved from new york to seaford. on the way to mu new house I saw a strip mall and lot of other places. Once we got to the house my parents started to unload ther stuff. Don't get me wrong i helped to. and I got my stuff to. i looked up at my house is is huge! You see my presents are the CEO of a the company I really don't know the name of. It has something to do with something about technology. And they talk about it all the time but I too tune them out all the time. they travel all the time so we don't really spend that much time together anymore.

well but at least they're here today because I know maybe next week they might go on a business trip.

* * *

I just finished unpacking all my stuff which was a lot. But don't get me wrong, I'm no a spoiled kid. I just ask for things on my birthday. But small thing other than that I buy my own things. any ways as I was saying I just Finnish unpacking started to think of my friends. Because I saw a picture of us being silly. then I saw a pic of my best friend that I havent seen what seems like forever. But really it's only 8 years ago. I still remember the day she told me she was going to leve and the day she left.

_flash back_

_i siting by the lake that me my best friend Kim found one day that was our friend-aversiry and it was a super happy day wene we found the lake. We were both 7 at the time. and we were both just siting ther looking at the colorful water. then Kim said "hey jack can I tell you something"_

_"yup you know you can tell me anything"_

_"ok here goes nothing" she took a deep breath and she said "Jack I'm moving"_

_i stood up ansaid aid more like yelled " WHAT!" _

_"I'm so sorry jack I just found out yesterday" she started to cry. I feel so bad_

_ " it's ok kimmy. How long do you have here, you know time left tat you'll be in NY"_

_"I don't know around a 2-3 days"_

_"ok here I want you to have my bracelet, so you won't forget me." And the took off her favorite bracelet and gave it to me _

_" here I want you to have it. Sence you gave me something to remember you by " then I did something I would never expect to do I kissed her _

_"W-wow um Kim I'm so sorry. But I just wanted you o know that i liked you like alot but know you don't like me like that. I'm so so so so sorry" _

_"Jack it's ok. Um I actually like you to like that. But no soba and I mean no one can know we kissed. OK!" _

_"O-o-ok" I was scared really scared._

_2 days later _

_"good bye kimmy ill miss you so much"_

_"me to and __promise me that we will meet agin some day" _

_"Ok I promise" _

_i wispered in her ear "I love you"_

_end of flash back_

_I was looking at that the picture so in thought that I didn't notice my mom calling my name._

_"JACK!" Then I snapped out of my thoughts. And yelled back "yeah what!" "get dressed up we are going to have visitors" man my mom can yell loud._

_and aging i yelled " OK!" I choose a black v-neck ,Jens, and black vans **(around what jack used for kickin it on our own)** once I was done I went down stares and watched tv for a will and the door bell rang I e yelled at my mom" I'll get it!" And opened the door and saw a girl..._

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I'm still working on it but please R&R and hoped you guys liked it and if any tip that would be helpful. And yup that all I got to say so please review :)**


	2. Authors note

**Hey guys um know I disappeared. And I'm really, really ,really sorry about that. I have really bad writers block so... Yeah. But don't worry I will update but I just want to write the story first then I will update as soon as I Finnish the story on paper. also if you have any suggestions i could use the, on the story and ill give you a shout out on the chapter that your idea is on. So thank you for understanding. **


End file.
